


The Housewarming

by Babylawyer



Series: The Notebook [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: For the prompts: They throw a housewarming party and sneak off to have sex when they're tipsy and Pregnancy horniness.Set in December 1947





	The Housewarming

When he gave up all pretenses of selling the house, after Regina Mills stepped back into his life, he'd been urged by several people, including her, to throw a housewarming party. He'd begged it off, said he would get around it eventually, and his friends gave up on it ever happening. His delay was tactical though, for him this has always been their house, the one for him and Regina, and it didn't feel right celebrating it being his house when it wasn't yet their house.

It's been an unseasonably warm week, and Regina had groused that of course he _had_ to pick the hottest week since she moved in to have this thing. It's not his fault that this week in December is more like September. Plus the baby makes her warmer, a fact which he secretly is happy for because she's taken to showing a lot more skin. He'd told her they didn't need to have a fire, but she'd insisted it would be rude not to burn some of the wood his friends brought, and he hadn't had it in him to argue with her because he knew he couldn't win.

That resulted in her wearing what he's fairly certain is a summer dress, and he does not mind at all. It's not overtly sexy, but there's a slight V that frames heaving cleavage he desperately wants to lick. Her breasts have grown, another thing she complains about that he loves, they were tempting before, but now they are irresistible. So sensitive and full, he ogles them shamelessly, constantly, and he thought perhaps the thrill would wear off in time, but it hasn't. If anything she's only gotten sexier as her pregnancy has progressed, though that may have something to do with how insatiable she's been lately, a little minx purposefully tempting him.

Tonight is no different, she's worn this dress to vex him, of that he's sure. That tantalizing navy blue lace he knows doesn't actually show skin, but it damn well looks like it, that's been driving him half mad all night. It hasn't been helped at all by the way she's been pressing herself into him, giving him sultry looks and subtle comments laced with just enough heat to make her meaning clear.

He wants her, badly. So much so that when she excuses herself to go to the washroom he follows her, cornering her when she opens the door by stepping forward and blocking her in. She takes a step back as he shuts the door, crashing their lips together as she lets out a surprised "Mmm" and then melts into him.

He was only going to kiss her good a proper, satiate that need, a little tease, but then she's moaning softly, arching into his touch, rubbing up against where he's half hard.

It's not until she pants, "God honey please I need you so _bad_ ," that his resolve crumbles.

"You want me to take you right here?" He asks, planting a sucking kiss to the sensitive spot on her neck.

She gasps, "Wanted you all—Mmm _yes_ like that—all night honey."

He smirks and gets to work. Their tongues tangle as his hands roam and she gasps, arching hard into his touch when he ghosts lightly over her nipples. He'll get to them in a minute, but for now, he continues what he was doing, his teeth nipping at the skin of her neck as his fingers slide up under her dress and underwear. He finds her hot and ready for him, which isn't really a surprise these days, but still he moans as he feels how gloriously wet she is. He works her up with his hand as he licks down her exposed cleavage, pushing aside the dress to give a pert nipple a hard suck.

She comes a light under his attentions panting, "Oh god, oh god, oh—Mmmm."

He's aching for her, and realizes he needs to speed this up, this is the middle of a party they are host after all, so drops to his knees, sliding down her soaked panties. He doesn't tease, goes right for her swollen clit and sucks it just the way she likes. She moans eagerly, probably too loud but the next one is muffled as her hand fists in his hair. He won't draw it out, they are in the bathroom at their housewarming party, the longer they are gone, the more suspicious it is. He's giving her just enough to drive her crazy, to get her nice and close, so the sparks fly when he sinks into her.

He adds his fingers into the mix, and she pants, "Oh mmm feels _so good_."

He can feel her thighs starting to tremor, and though she protests, he leaves her sex, standing up and urging her to flip around. He unbuttons his pants, pushing them half off before sliding into her. They both let out strangled groans as he sinks in deep. She's so wet, feels fantastic, so hot and ready for him. He starts driving into her hard and fast the way she likes, the way that would normally have her loudly appreciating every thrust. His one hand moves to her clit, tracing firm spirals over the sensitive bud. He knows it's killing her that she can't, and it only serves to make everything hotter. Every huff of breath, twitch and cut off "Mmph" drives him higher and higher.

He can feel how close she is, hears in every strangled huff and sigh. Her next sound is louder, and he throws his free hand over her mouth at just the right time because then she's coming, spasming around him, thighs shaking, moans she can't control muffled into his palm.

And then it's his turn to muffle his cries, sinking his teeth into the skin of her neck as everything tightens, twitches and then releases leaving him boneless and oh so satisfied.

They both sigh as they redress and then she starts to giggle softly, and it's infectious. It's ridiculous what they've just done and no doubt at least some of their guests will realize what kept them occupied. He can't say he minds though, and it doesn't seem like she does either.


End file.
